Best Friend Rescue
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: I love the frienemy thing going on but I'm going to spice it up a bit. Everyone who watched the show knows Tom and Jerry can't stand to be seperated as shown in the show. Butch and Spike work together to seperate them. Will Tom and Jerry get back together again! Enjoy :)


Butch and Spike are after Tom and Jerry again, mainly Tom. Tom accidentally wrecked some of Butch's' stuff and broke Spikes' grill while chasing Jerry because Jerry took some of Tom's' fish without asking. Not that Tom would share any fish with anyone. So Jerry is running for his little life, he didn't mean anything he was just hungry. He would have shared the fish with Tom if Tom didn't smack him with the fish and blamed him yesterday for taking some milk. When he was actually babysitting Nibbles in his hold with milk Nibbles' mother dropped off. But again Tom took the facts he knew: some of his milk was missing and Jerry now had a bottle full of milk. Tom turns around and sees both Butch and Spike are chasing him, Spike with a bat and Butch with a wooden board.

"Tom! Get back here!" they yell

Tom freaks and runs faster in the opposite direction of Jerry, but Butch and Spike catch him and tie him up like a piñata. Jerry stops for a minute and looks around, Tom isn't anywhere around. Where did he go? He was right behind him a little bit ago, where did he go? He was having fun with Tom, just like Tom was having fun with Jerry. He back tracks and gets looking for Tom.

It's not long before Jerry finds Tom tied up getting beat up. Jerry has had it, no one will ever beat Tom like that. Tom would save him if things were reversed. Even though they fight a lot they are best friends practically brothers. Neither would admit it though, it's a secret between them both. No one else can share this bond they have, no one would understand either. A cat and a mouse are suppose to hate each other, it's been that way since the beginning of time. Spike understands himself, all three have the same bond but Tom and Jerry will always be the closest.

Jerry heads over and gets Tom down even though he's still tied up. Jerry unties Tom and stands up in a fighting position trying to look fearsome, but he fails big time. He couldn't look anymore cuter, Butch and Spike laugh at the cuteness finding it hilarious that a little mouse thinks he can fight them both. They take him and carry him off deciding to make a lesson out of him. Spike would usually not do this but he's tired of Jerry stepping in the way. Spike holds Jerry by his tail and holds him close looking at Jerry sadly.

"Listen pal, it's nothing personal. See, Tom needs to learn that it's not okay to break things because he's mad at you. It's not right and it's clear you too won't stop fighting anytime soon. Our stuff can't just breaking, we can't always afford to replace our stuff. So, we're teaching Tom a lesson, which you were getting in the way of. Isn't that right Butch?" Says Spike

"Yeah? So you'll have to pay for Tom's mistake this time. We'll make an example out of you" says Butch

They toss Jerry down and trap him, poor Jerry is terrified and not sure what to do. Tom hearing this works up all his courage and walks up to Butch tapping his shoulder. Butch turns around grimacing, but before Butch could say anything Tom punches him. Jerry hurries out of the way of Spike and grabs Butch's' plank using it on Spike and Butch. Tom steps out of the way and picks up a stinky nasty thing out of the trash and gives it to Spike. Spike and Butch play hot potato with it, letting Jerry get away and climb onto Tom. The two of them use this "hot potato" distraction to escape. When Butch and Spike notice Tom and Jerry gone, Spike goes to go after them, but Butch stops them.

"Wait. This has became an endless cycle, Tom and Jerry fight and our stuff gets broken. But if we separate and keep them away from each other then our stuff don't get broken." says Butch

"Great idea, but Jerry is mine, I don't trust you not to eat him. He's not a snack besides he'll get out and run away." says Spike

"Good point. Alright, temporarily were

partners." says Butch

They shake hands/paws and go off together to start planning the kidnapping and separating of Tom and Jerry. The next morning Spike knocks on Jerry's door, not expecting anyone, Jerry opens the door. He sees Spike but he can't run away quick enough. Spike picks up Jerry and carries him to "his new home" far away from Tom. Tom wakes up and thinks something is wrong, but shrugs and goes on with his day. His suspension grows as the day goes on, Jerry hasn't tried to steal food or some of Tom's milk all day. This isn't like Jerry at all, Tom starts getting even more worried around noon and goes looking around the house to see if Jerry is just hiding somewhere in the house. Tom looks high and low throughout the house, even in the backyard, the more he looks the more worried he gets. He doesn't usually talk, neither does Jerry but Tom is getting worried sick.

"Jerry?! Where are you?!" asks Tom in the air.

There is no answer at all, not even a little mouse giggle. That's when Tom gets really worried, he double checks everything again. When the doorbell rings, he runs to the door hoping it's Jerry and he just locked himself out of the house. What he finds instead is Butch, Tom's' smile is replaced with a frown and he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Hiya pal. What's wrong?" asks Butch pretending to be concerned

Tom just waves his 'friend ' off and hoes to go back in the house.

"Wait. Maybe I can help you." says Butch  
Tom thinks for a minute then agrees, in his own way he explains that Jerry is missing, it might be a stupid prank but Tom is very worried.

"Jerry? I haven't seen him since yesterday. Gee you don't think some of the alley cats took him do you? " asks Butch looking worried

That's when panic sets in and Tom grabs the house key and hurries out. He gets to the front gate when Butch puts a sack over him and drags him to 'his new home' as well.

"Nothing personal, pal. Just don't want my stuff broken." says Butch laughing evilly

In the meantime, Jerry is just waking up. He looks around and knows this isn't his house. He's even shackled to the house. This hasn't before, why is Spike doing this? He's never harmed or scarred Jerry before, he's always protected him from Tom. Especially when playing with Tom has gone way to far. Spike comes in and lets Jerry down patting his little head.

"Hiya pal, this will be your new home for now on. I can bring you anything you need and you won't have to fight with anyone anymore. I'll be back this evening to  
check on you, okay? No hard feelings." says Jerry, he pats Jerry again and leaves.

Jerry climbs up on a bed and thinks about what Spike said. He gets to do whatever he wants and doesn't get to fight with Tom? He could get use to that, he smiled happily and thinks about what life would be here, and it all looks good except he's alone. Nibbles doesn't know where he lives and then there's Tom. Yeah, Tom is mean to him sometimes but he wouldn't trade Tom for any other cat in the world. He does like Tom very much so, and Tom likes him...he thinks. He then remembers what it was like in the city when he left for good. He screams and shakes his head clear. He doesn't want to go through that again! He starts looking around he had to get out of here.

Tom on the other hand is facing the same thing, he's in a strange place and doesn't know what is going on. Butch was suppose to be helping him find Jerry, not take him away. This isn't funny anymore, he has to break out of here and now. Butch comes in and helps Tom down, Tom isn't happy with Butch and goes to attack him. But Butch stops him and holds him at a distance.  
"Wait! Hold on pal! This isn't a bad thing, think about it. You get to have this place to your self and eat all your food with no interruptions. This is a good thing not a bad thing. I'll be back later tonight to check in on you, okay?" says Butch, he leaves shutting the door on his way out.

Tom climbs up on the mattress and lays back thinking about what Butch said. He could get use to that: no worries, no responsibility and he can sit back and eat as much as he wants. He likes the sound of that but then he thinks about little Jerry. He thinks what poor Jerry could be going through right now. Poor Jerry could be scared and alone wondering where he is, and hoping someone could help him out of the place before he is ate. Tom bites his nails nervously, he doesn't want Jerry to be hurt or worse killed. He'd miss Jerry deeply and he does care about Jerry deeply. He can practically hear Jerry's scared little voice.

"Tom! Help!" cries imaginary Jerry

That does it for Tom, he will find a way out of here and rescue Jerry. Heading all the way back home happily and safely where they will share a steak. Whatever the little guy wants he can have it, he just wants Jerry to be okay. He looks around the room just like Jerry, the only way out is through the door. If Jerry was strong enough he could use the bed as a battering ram on the wooden door. He does find a pile of rocks though, he might be able to break the door with that. The boys get to work to discover that the door is unlocked and they didn't need to do anything. They facepalm feeling stupid and get running out of the place. They have no idea where they are going but do see a knocked out Butch and Spike. They don't question it and get running, it turns out Butch and Spike didn't aproove of how far away to two places that are close together. Tom and Jerry run to each other happily.

"Tom!" says Jerry happily

"Jerry!" says Tom happily

They hug each other happily, Jerry covers Tom's face with little kisses and Tom kisses both of Jerry's cheeks. They both smile at each other, Jerry climbs up onto Tom's shoulder and Tom walks all the way home where they share a steak.

The End


End file.
